Majestic 12
The Majestic Council of the Twelve (more commonly called Majestic-12, MJ12 or MJ-12, also known as Those Who Rule the World in Majesty) is a secretive group of people conspiring to control the world. Background During the 20th century, the Illuminati leadership realized that it would need to control both financial matters and technology. To this end they created two new branches of the Illuminati: the Bilderberg Group and Majestic 12. Majestic-12, as the Illuminati's technology and communications leader, gave out and suppressed technology, controlled both legal and illegal drug distribution, and introduced diseases. MJ12 was also tasked with influencing (and if possible managing) the world's intelligence organizations. The origin of Majestic-12 dates back to the year 1947. During that year, a UFO was reported to have crashed, intact, at Roswell, New Mexico. After being seized by the military, a blue-ribbon panel (code named Majestic-12) was commissioned by the President of the United States to study the alien artifacts. The Illuminati saw to it that MJ12 was stacked with their own high-ranking members, and soon the US government hushed up and denied the Roswell incident. Whether the crashed UFO really existed or was part of an elaborate Illuminati hoax to cover the creation of MJ12 is unknown. Either way, MJ12 became a part of the Illuminati power structure, dedicated to researching and exploiting post-atomic technology. Cybertechnology became a scientific art largely due to MJ12 discoveries, followed by nanotechnology. For the next several decades, MJ12 worked on altering the human genome to allow an ultimate interface with nanotechnology. Early experiements in cybernetic augmentation had been successes. Genetic tampering with DNA had succeeded in creating the following transgenic species: greasels, karkians, and grays (the last being semi-sentient clones of the original Roswell crew). The one area where MJ12 struggled was in communications. While they were able to control virtually all satellite communications (including phones, intercontinental computer links, television and so on), the Internet, when it arose, proved more difficult. The volume of traffic required Majestic 12 to expend considerable resources setting up vast monitoring operations and using inefficient, old-fashioned strong-arm techniques to shut down those who posted content they disliked. Majestic-12's change from an arm of the Illuminati into an organization unto itself was triggered by events that took place in the United States of America in the early 21st century. At this time the US government seemed on the verge of collapse after being ravaged by several diseases and the 2030 earthquake, which turned much of the west coast into a disaster area. The Illuminati, based largely in Europe and Asia, decided to allow the US to collapse in hopes that it could then be more easily pushed into suspending its constitution and accepting one world government. When the US failed to collapse, instead righting itself, and a new breed of terrorist arose outside of the control of the Illuminati (even attacking the Illuminati leadership themselves) some among the Illuminati suggested drastic action. The Illuminati chose to do nothing. At this point the Majestic-12 leadership, disgusted by the do nothing attitude of the Illuminati leadership, made a successful bid for power. By 2035 Majestic-12 had taken control of the political, financial, military and religious arms of the Illuminati. They became the de facto rulers of Europe and Asia, it was decided that the United States would be the first nation to fall before them. Following this victory MJ12 is known to have conducted at least two great technological projects, the first was in nanotechnology, where they perfected the nanites that would lead to the creation of both Nano-augmentation and the Gray Death. The second project was to solve MJ12’s long standing problem with communications. MJ12 would create Aquinas, a hub through which all communications were routed, and an artificial intelligence capable of monitoring and controlling everything that passed through Aquinas. By 2052, MJ12 units were being deployed more and more openly under the guise of "UN security forces," replacing both UNATCO and FEMA. Appearances Deus Ex In the first game, MJ12 has total control of UNATCO, and operates openly in Paris (possibly their way of insulting the Illuminati). They also have several labs across the world, including VersaLife in Hong Kong, Zurich, the sewers beneath New York, beneath UNATCO HQ on Liberty Island, in an Ocean Lab at the Southern California Seawall and at Area 51 (their home base). Besides nanoaugmentation, the Gray Death, Ambrosia, and the Dentons, MJ12 was also responsible for the creation of transgenic creatures such as Greasels, Karkians and Grays. After the Collapse event, and the subsequent death of Bob Page, it is unknown what happened to MJ12, but it can be safely assumed that the organization did not survive the event. Members MJ12 troops are the most commonly seen members of Majestic-12. They wear black combat uniforms with XII (Roman numerals for 12) written in red on the helmets. Some troopers control Dobermans. It is unknown how Majestic-12 recruited soldiers and operatives. They seem be the modeled as a private military og security company, possibly handpicking its personel. See also *MJ-12 Commando *MJ12 Frogman *The Doctrine Of The Mighty Gallery MJ12hand-picusbasement.png|Statue in the Picus Montreal sub-basement in 2027, which will be the basis of the Majestic-12 logo MJ12HandVersaLife.png|Statue of the Majestic-12 logo in VersaLife Hong Kong complex in 2052 MJ12Frogman.png|MJ-12 Frogman MJ12 Commando.jpg|MJ-12 Commando Mj12troop.jpg|MJ-12 Trooper MJ12TechDevelopmentCenterConceptArt.png|Majestic-12 tech development center concept art MJ12CommandoConceptArt.png|MJ-12 commando concept art MJ12FrogmanConceptArt.png|MJ-12 frogman concept art pl:Majestic 12 Category:Factions Category:Deus Ex organisations Category:MJ-12